Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an optical element.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method for manufacturing an optical element is known, the method including pressurizing an optical element in a heated and softened state and cooling it.
In the above-described method for manufacturing an optical element, a scheme is known that performs one or more pressure changes in a cooling step so as to prevent a problem such as cracking or breaking from occurring or to prevent the surface accuracy from being reduced upon demolding, the pressure change continuously applying and reducing a pressure applied to an optical element (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-201518).